StarCraft II Q
This latest Q&A Batch features questions from our fans in South Korea. We've made sure to include an additional question to cover any questions that may be repetitive from previous Q&As. Chat with Devs: Since the Terran Ghost has an upgradable EMP ability, the Terran Nomad's has been given the ability to create stationary defenses in addition to its Defense Matrix ability. One of the new stationary defenses is the Auto-Turret, which can attack ground units, and this unit be seen on this screenshot: http://web.archive.org/web/20091024131929/http://www.gamemeca.com/news/img_data/200711/STAR-1.jpg We are hoping the Nomad's new abilities will innovate its role, in addition to being a detector. As always, feel free to give the Devs and I a w00t if your enjoying these Q&As! ---StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 21--- 1. Do you have any plan to put the auto-casting ability into StarCraft II units, just like in Warcraft III? At the moment, Medics are the only units that we have deemed fit to have an auto-cast ability. StarCraft II, compared to Warcraft III, has fewer abilities but are much more potent when executed properly, thus making them manual cast will give players a huge opportunity to demonstrate much skill in the game. 2. Would you make it possible for players on observing mode to check various information including a mini map, upgrading status, and resource status on a personal window? If not, would you consider developing this function? These are all great ideas and we will work to get these in for observing mode. We will be working hard to have the observing mode innovative and comprehensive, building upon all the features that were in our previous RTS titles, as well as other titles in the market. 3. Will the story of StarCraft II be continued right from where the original StarCraft story ended? Or, will it begin at the moment after some amount of time passed since the last time of the original StarCraft? The StarCraft II storyline will continue 4 years after the events of Brood War. 4. It is not possible to watch how a mouse was moved in a saved replay game. Could you make this possible to see the movement of mouse? We would also like the mouse to be viewable in saved replays, however, it may be more likely that we'll have the options to show both the view of the players playing as well as selection icons of the units being currently selected in the replay. 5. When grouping units to a control group, how many units could be added to one group? Currently, players are able to select more than 150 units in a single control group. The final actual number will be determined by hardware performance tests on the game, but should still be close to that number. 6. Players often tend to stack up workers and air units looking as one group in original StarCraft. Will this still be possible in StarCraft II? In StarCraft II, this is harder to do than in the original StarCraft, but still possible. Units tend to group together more and more with each manual attack order. As long as you keep giving that manual attack order upon a target certain attacking units of the same type will group closer together. When the unit attacked upon is destroyed or the units become idle, they will naturally spread out again. ---End of Transmission---Karune. 2007-11-13. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 21. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-14. References Category:StarCraft II Q&A batches